


Needed

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja TurtlesCharacters: DonnieRelationship: Donnie/readerRequest: Do you still take requests? If you do can you do 1, where Donnie is frustetated and when Reader tries to comfort him, he snaps at her, they get into an argument that makes Reader really depressed, but at the end make it really fluffy?It doesn't matter if it is 2012 or 2014 tmnt :)Thank you! <3





	

“Donnie, it was just an argument.” You tried to calm him down as he paced angrily in your flat. He had come to yours in a foul mood thanks to an argument with his brothers. He hadn’t actually told you what it was about but he had spent the whole night complaining about what was wrong with them. From what you could gather, they hadnt listened when he said there might be a fault with something he made and it had malfunctioned and that had lead to a massive blow out between all 4 of them so no one was speaking now. You knew this because you has seen blue, red and orange masks glance in the window and then leave after seeing Donnie had beat them here. You also knew from his ranting that Raph had said he wasn’t needed that much. You knew it was a heat of the moment thing and Donnie had to know that too. He was always working on things to improve their life’s and they wouldn’t be anywhere without him.  
“No, I am fed up of this.” He half growled as he twisted once again on the spot. You knew he was upset but it had been 4 hours since he had first arrived and you were getting a little annoyed with his mood. Normally, he would stay angry for an hour or so and then cool down a little and the two of you would watch a movie till he thought he could go home. But he had been snappy with you since he had got here and you didn’t like it.   
“Im sure its nothing.” You stood up from the couch and were about to go over to him when he turned sharply to you, his eyes on fire.   
“Don’t say its nothing, [y/n]. God, you have no idea what its like. Its not like your needed.” He snarled, his anger and words stopping you in your tracks.   
For a moment, you stood there and stared at him with wide eyes. You couldn’t quite believe what he had just said to you. You had always been close friends and you were the first he came to in any situation.   
Your heart broke in two as you stared at him, the words sinking in. You had always had deep feeling for him and maybe that was what hurt the most. You never thought he would ever be like this with you. He was always so sweet and kind to you that it was alien to hear such nasty words fall from his lips. Tears began to fill your eyes as you saw Donnies whole body seem to tense up at the sight of the tears.   
“Get out.” You growled, crossing your arms across your chest. You were filled with a mixture of sadness and anger.   
“[y/n], i-“ Donnie took a step forward, his eyes filled with guilt and fear as he reached out to you but you pulled back.   
“Get out!” You screamed, pointing to the window with a shaking hand.   
Donnie glanced between you and the window as if you were condemning him to his death. But you didn’t care.   
“I didn’t mean-“ Donnie took a step closer to you but you stepped back.   
“Leave. And don’t come back.” Your voice was low and dangerous. Your words took him by surprise as he jumped a little. You didn’t give him time to respond as you turned on your heel and darted into your bedroom, slamming the door.   
\-------timeskip-------------------   
You spent most of the night crying into your pillow. Anyone else and you probably could have just brushed it off but it was Donnie. You loved him, respected him and he treats you like that.   
In the morning, you opened your bedroom door cautiously. He wasn’t there but judging by the pillows and blanket on your sofa, he had stayed the night but would have had to leave before dawn. You noticed a piece of paper sitting on your table and picked it up, instantly recognizing Donnies hand writing.   
“[y/n], please call me today. I need to speak to you. Im sorry. -Donatello.”   
You could see his hand had been shaking and there was tear stains on the paper but you didn’t care as you crumpled up the page and dumped it in the bin.   
You werent getting spoken to like that by anyone.   
\--------------time skip --------------------  
It had been three weeks since that night. Every day was worse than the one before. You had not gone more than 2 days without speaking to Donnie before and now you had nothing. He kept trying to call you and text you but you ignored both and turning off your phone. He had tried coming to yours a few times but you locked the window. Donnie knew better than to try and pick the lock but you heard him trying to open the window.   
You went to work as normal but they noticed the dark bags under your eyes. You hadnt had a proper night sleep in weeks and it was starting to affect you badly.   
Tonight, you sat on your sofa with your knees pulled up to your chest.   
With every passing day, the fear that his words were right cracked your confidence little by little.   
A fresh set of tears welled in your eyes as you tried to blink back the tears with no success.   
The TV was on in the background but you weren’t paying attentions. It was now 10pm which meant it was pitch black outside. The weather had been terrible today and hadn’t improved. It was lashing down with rain and the wind could easily be heard. You knew no one would travel out in this weather, especially Donnie who often had tech on him so you kept your curtain open to watched the rain fall.   
You moved forward, placing both your feet on the floor and sobbing into the palms of your hands.   
Your body shook as you sobbed, feeling your breathing becoming erratic.   
“[y/n]?” A muffled voice made you jump to your feet and stare at the window where there was now a familiar face.   
Donnie.   
You could see he was struggling to hold himself up on the ledge due to the weather. He was soaked to the bone and you could see him shivering. You cursed yourself for not closing the curtain. You couldn’t bring yourself to let him in after what he had said and you knew he wouldn’t leave if you stayed in the living room, so you started to walk to the bedroom. You heard a creak of your window and remembered your hadn’t locked your window from earlier when you had it open for fresh air.   
You darted inside your room and slammed the door before he could catch you.   
But almost the second you closed the door, you heard him banging on the door which you held closed.   
“[y/n], please, come out?” Donnie begged, his voice was horse but filled with a desperate tone.   
“go away.” You didn’t mean for your voice to sound desperate and weak but thanks to the crying from earlier and the fresh tears now didn’t help.   
“don’t cry.” He whimpered, trying to open the door but you held it shut. “Please, I need to speak to you!” He rattled the door, sounding desperate but you didn’t budge.   
“No, now go!” You cried out, falling to the floor with your back pressed against the door to keep it closed.   
“Please, I NEED you.” Donnie stressed the word ‘need’ which made you let out a laugh.   
“Yeah, you made that clear 3 weeks ago!” You snarled through the door, your cheeks nipping with the tears.   
“No, I do. [y/n], I need you. Please. Im so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I-I know your hurt. When I said what I said, I didn’t mean it. I was stressed because I always have to be perfect and you make it look so easy. Because to me, you are. I swear I didn’t mean to hurt you. I would never want that. These last weeks have been hell, [y/n]. Please, I need you. I need you more than anything. Im sorry.” Donnie then broke down into sobs outside your bedroom door.   
You stared in front of you.   
He needed you. And Donnie was a horrendous liar. You had always been able to tell when he was lying or when he wasn’t being truthful with you. But you couldn’t find that in his voice. He sounded genuinely desperate for you to come out.   
You spent most of these weeks in your own mind. It had wounded you more than you let on but judging by his actions, it hurt him too.   
You pushed yourself up and you were about to open the door when he said one more thing.   
“Please, I love you.” He sobbed like a broken man.   
You froze.   
He loved you. Donatello loved you.   
Opening the door, you didn’t realize Donnie was leaning against it while on his knees. He fell forward, landing at your feet. You jumped as he pushed himself up back to his knees but not getting up any further. Instead, you dropped to your knees in front of you. He stared at you, a desperate need obvious in his eyes as you looked at you lap.   
“Did you mean what you said? About you loving me?” You asked, not looking at him.   
“Yeah, I always have. [y/n], im so sorry. I was just angry and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you like that. It’ll never happen again.” He reached forward, taking your hands in his larger ones. You glanced at him, seeing his tear-stained cheeks, his bright red eyes, the dark circles that seemed to match yours. His hands shook and he was taking long breaths to try and calm himself.   
“I-I-“ You trailed off, looking at his hands as you tried to find the words.   
“I understand if you’re still hurt and upset.” He mumbled and you felt his hand shake more. But that wasn’t what you were trying to say.   
“I love you, too.” You looked up and into his eyes for the first time in 3 weeks.   
Donnies mouth fell open and he let out a small sound. He took a deep breath.   
“Really?” He breathed, moving closer to you as he spoke as if he could believe his ears.   
You opened your mouth to speak but you could so you nodded.   
Donnie let out a airy laugh but before you could say anything, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours.   
You froze for a moment, unable to think straight but then you begin to kiss back. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he reached forward. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you onto his lap, holding you close.   
You moaned a little into the kiss, feeling his heart beating hard against his chest.   
You pulled away, breathing heavily as you leaned your forehead against his.   
“I’ll make it up to you.” He whispered, holding you close.   
You smiled, closing your eyes.   
Donnie spent the night with you, whispering sweet nothings in your ears but most of all, he told you how much he needed you.


End file.
